An enterprise or organization may issue mobile devices, computing devices, or other types of electronic devices to its employees or other types of users associated with the organization. In other scenarios, a user may use his or her own client device in an enterprise environment, such as by connecting the client device to an enterprise mail server or other enterprise resources. In this sense, these client devices can be enrolled with an enterprise environment or management system. However, client devices that are issued by an organization or that belong to a user can be resold or reissued to other users, and this enrollment of the client device may not persist.